Renaissance d'un nous
by pouki
Summary: Spoil chapitre 360 à peu près.Les ninjas de Konoha sont à la poursuite de Sasuke alors que celui ci est en plein combat. Il s'agit des retrouvailles de Sasuke et Sakura selon mon imagination. One shot.


**Renaissance d'un nous.**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient partis en missions à sa recherche. Leur seule chance de le retrouver était le flaire des chiens ninja et celui de Kiba.

Tsunade avait organisé cette mission que l'équipe 7 attendait depuis bien longtemps, en espérant que cette fois ci, ils reviendraient avec lui.

Ils couraient à travers la forêt, de branche en branche, s'approchant de plus en plus de leur but à chaque enjambée.

Au bout de quelques temps, ils avaient repéré son odeur, ils avaient désormais une piste pour le retrouver et c'est aussitôt qu'ils prirent la direction indiquée par Kiba et Akamaru. Il était proche, et l'espoir prenait de plus en plus de place en eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils continuaient.

Mais d'un coup, l'odeur partit dans plusieurs directions, comme si son propriétaire c'était coupé en plusieurs morceaux.

La décision fut donc prise très vite, il fallait se séparer pour avoir une chance de le retrouver. Chacun partit donc dans une direction différente, Naruto créant des clones pour augmenter son périmètre de recherche.

C'est ainsi qu'Hinata partit vers le sud, Naruto vers l'est, Kiba vers le sud ouest, Kakashi vers le nord, Yamato vers l'ouest, Sai vers le sud est, Shino vers le nord est, et Sakura vers le nord ouest.

Chacun était accompagné par un chien ninja pour garder la piste bien que celle ci n'était plus très viable.

Pendant ce temps, le moment que Sasuke attendait depuis si longtemps était enfin arrivé. En face de lui se trouvait l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie, tuer sa famille, Itachi Uchiwa en personne.

Les deux frères se regardaient, leurs Sharingans tout deux activés. Pas un seul mouvement, pas une parole n'était échangée. L'air autour d'eux se faisait lourd, n'importe qui aurait pu ressentir la tension qui régnait.

C'est après plusieurs minutes de silence que l'un d'eux prit la parole.

-« Cela faisait longtemps, petit frère… »

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke sortit son katana de son fourreau, et se mit en position.

Itachi le regardait, esquissant un rictus. Son petit frère avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois, mais il n'était pas inquiet du tout, jamais il ne le battrait. De plus, vu son état, Sasuke n'avait aucune chance. Son combat contre Deidara l'avait salement amoché, son corps était recouvert de bandage, et sans aucun doute, ses douleurs l'empêcheraient de combattre convenablement.

-« Jamais tu ne me battras, soit réaliste Sasuke. De plus, je ne suis pas ici pour ça.

-Hn, aurais tu peur, traitre ?! »

Dans l'instant qui suivit, le combat débuta, Sasuke fonçant sur Itachi qui esquiva facilement la première attaque pour en lancer une dans la foulée. Sasuke était ralenti mais pas inapte, il se débrouillait bien et réussissait par moment à destabiliser son frère.

A plusieurs reprises, les deux frères avaient tenté d'envoyer leur genjutsu spécial, le mangekyou Sharingan, mais tout deux connaissaient la parade à cette attaque. Il leur fallait donc compter sur leurs autres atouts, et la résistance physique en était un, ce qui mettait Sasuke en difficulté vu son état.

-« Bon fini de jouer, je n'ai pas le temps de traîner, et visiblement, tu n'es pas apte à me battre »

A peine cette phrase terminée que Sasuke s'écroula sur le sol, épuisé et recouvert de blessure.

-« Tu as fait des progrès petit frère, tu pourrais presque m'égaler. Je suis impatient de te combattre quand tu seras en forme, cela risque d'être intéressant ».

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, le sourire typique des Uchiwa gravé sur les lèvres, laissant Sasuke sur le sol, humilié et en proie à une colère sans limite. Mais il ne pouvait presque plus bouger, ses blessures étaient profondes, et cette humiliation le bloquait sur place.

L'odeur se rapprochait, et l'air devenait lourd. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, l'instant qu'elle attendait depuis trois ans était bientôt arrivé. Même si elle l'avait revu il y a quelques mois, les retrouvailles avaient été froides, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais formés une équipe, une famille.

Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, elle stoppa sa course. Son cœur venait de faire un bon dans sa poitrine.

Devant elle, Sasuke tentait de se relever, se tenant le flan gauche à travers des vêtements recouverts de sang.

Il l'avait senti arriver, et cela l'avait mis encore plus en colère. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la voir, et imaginait très bien la scène qui allait se dérouler. Un grand cri suivi de « Sasuke-kun » dans tous les sens. Rien que cette pensée suffisait à le mettre en rogne. Et il avait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'éviter.

Cela faisait maintenant une minute qu'elle l'observait, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux. Enfin, elle le revoyait, même si ça n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions. Réalisant enfin que ça n'était pas un rêve, elle se précipita vers lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle n'avait pas crié, ni même hurler un « SASUKE-KUNNNNN !! »

-« Il faut te soigner, montre moi ta blessure »

Même si elle n'avait dit que ça, on ressentait très bien l'angoisse qui la submergeait. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, alors autant se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

Alors qu'elle allait lui retirer la main de la blessure, il la repoussa comme il le put.

-« Ne me touche pas ! «

Il n'avait pas été très tendre mais elle s'y attendait, il s'agissait de Sasuke après tout. Mais peu importait ce qu'il lui disait, il avait besoin de soins et elle les lui donnerait. Cependant, elle hésitait à appeler les autres, quelque chose la poussait à ne pas le faire. C'était égoïste de sa part, mais c'était peut être un des seul moment qu'elle passerait avec lui uniquement, et elle voulait en profiter.

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau, de toute façon elle ne risquait rien vu l'état de Sasuke.

-« Ne bouge pas, je vais te soigner.

- Tu n'es pas Sakura.

Elle sembla étonnée de cette phrase, pourquoi lui sortait-il ça d'un coup.

-Elle ne m'aurait pas lâché et aurait crié, hors tu ne l'as pas fait ! »

Tout en disant cela, il pris appui sur ses jambes et repoussa une nouvelle fois la jeune femme qui cette fois ci, revint direct à l'attaque en lui empoignant le bras qui était posé sur la blessure. Ceci accentua la douleur et il ne put retenir un cri.

Il était vraiment à bout de force, ce qui était une aubaine pour Sakura sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais pu l'approcher. Mais elle aurait préféré le retrouver en meilleur état. Elle décida de ne pas répondre à sa phrase, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire de toute façon.

-« Arrête de bouger sinon ta blessure va s'aggraver. »

Il ne put résister, il avait un bras bloqué par Sakura, et cette douleur atroce sur tout le corps.

Elle examina en deux seconde la plaie, et tout de suite détermina le diagnostic nécessaire. Il fallait qu'il reste assis, mais il ne pourrait tenir seul dans cette position, et elle avait besoin de ses deux mains pour les soins.

Constatant qu'il était incapable de se déplacer, elle le souleva d'un coup et le déposa contre l'arbre le plus proche. Il avait bien évidemment essayer de se débattre, la situation ne pouvait être plus humiliante qu'à cet instant, mais en vain.

Il lui fallait plusieurs plantes bien précises, mais il risquait de s'échapper pendant qu'elle les cherchait, et ça il en était hors de question.

Elle lui injecta donc un produit qu'elle avait toujours sur elle et qui avait pour effet de paralyser temporairement une personne. Il ne pouvait plus bouger du tout son corps, et il sentait que quelque chose coulait dans ses veines.

-« Qu'est ce tu m'a fait ?!!

-Je t'ai injecté un paralysant pour que tu ne t'enfuis pas le temps que j'aille chercher ce dont j'ai besoin pour te soigner. Je reviens tout de suite, Sasuke-kun. »

Elle ne lui laissa même le temps d'intégrer sa phrase qu'elle était déjà partie.

Dans quelle situation avait-il bien pu se fourrer. Le voilà maintenant paralysé contre un arbre, à attendre le retour de quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour son ancienne coéquipière.

Mais pourtant, elle l'avait appelé Sasuke-kun, et surtout elle portait ce parfum que seule sa coéquipière possédait. Léger et délicat, mais il l'avait déjà suffisamment senti pendant trois ans.

Et d'un coup, voilà que ce parfum réapparaissait. Mais cela ne prouvait pas qu'il s'agissait bien de Sakura.

Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une poignée d'herbes en main.

Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il était encore là, même s'il n'y avait pas grand risque qu'il s'en aille.

Elle se mit aussitôt au travail, en écartant les pans du haut de Sasuke qui cachait une blessure bien profonde et qui commençait à s'infecter. Sans doute était il déjà blessé bien avant qu'elle ne le trouve, ou alors il s'agissait d'une ancienne blessure mal soignée.

Elle déposa ses herbes sur le sol, et remit ses cheveux en place pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas, en faisant un geste qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait remarqué qu'elle était la seule à remettre ses cheveux en place de cette manière là. Un simple mouvement de tête qui faisait glisser ses cheveux sur ses épaules puis sur le dos.

Plus il la regardait et plus il doutait. Cette personne était Sakura, mais pourquoi ne lui avait elle pas sauté dessus ?

-« Je vais te transmettre du chakra, mais cela risque d'être douloureux alors tiens, mord ça. »

Elle lui mit un morceau de bois dans la bouche qu'il ne put refuser et commença son transfert. Aussitôt il se cambra sous la douleur, elle n'avait pas menti, celle-ci était atroce. Le processus dura bien une demie heure, ce qui les épuisa tous les deux. Ils étaient trempés par la transpiration, Sakura n'avait plus beaucoup de chakra mais avait quand même réussit à soigner son ancien coéquipier. Maintenant il fallait étaler le baume fait à partir des plantes et attendre qu'il reprenne des forces.

Il ne dormait pas et ne c'était pas évanoui, mais il ne pouvait encore bouger, le paralysant faisait toujours de l'effet.

Elle décida de rester près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se relever, elle s'assit donc près de lui, contre cet arbre.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler, ni envie de la remercier car après tout il ne lui avait rien demandé.

Mais pourtant, il se demandait bien pourquoi elle n'avait pas prévenu les autres qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, parce qu'il était évident qu'elle n'était pas seule pour cette mission.

-« Pourquoi tu ne préviens pas les autres que tu m'as retrouvé ? »

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, regardant droit devant elle, ce qui agaça profondément l'Uchiwa.

Si elle n'avait pas envie de répondre et bien soit. Au moins avec l'âge elle avait appris à se taire ce disait il.

-« Je ne sais pas »

Ils regardaient tous les deux devant eux, fixant un point qui n'existait pas. Puis elle reprit la parole.

-« Je ne sais pas, même si je sais que je devrais le faire.

-« Tu es toujours aussi inutile comme ninja. »

Cette remarque la blessa, mais elle avait l'habitude, il le lui avait toujours répété quand ils étaient dans la même équipe.

-« Je pense, que c'est ma façon de t'aider, pour ta vengeance.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Je le sais. »

Un long silence s'en suivit. Aucun des deux ninjas ne parla pendant bien un quart d'heure.

Chacun était absorbé dans ses pensées, ils ne pensaient pas que leurs retrouvailles se passeraient de cette manière, et pourtant, ils étaient là, tous les deux, n'ayant rien à se dire.

Bien sur, elle voulait lui raconter ce qui se passait à Konoha, tout ce qui c'était déroulé pendant ces années d'exile, mais il s'en moquait alors pourquoi gaspiller de la salive pour rien.

Puis elle ne put contenir ses émotions, le savoir à côté d'elle, comme ça, la chamboulait.

-« Tu m'as manqué. »

Comme elle s'en doutait il ne répondit rien, mais elle continua, elle en avait besoin.

-« Après ton départ, je suis devenue l'élève de Tsunade-sama, elle m'a entraînée pendant plus de deux ans pour que je devienne plus forte, et pour m'enseigner les jutsus médicaux. Ca m'a permis de devenir une kunoichi importante du village, et aussi de t'oublier petit à petit. »

Elle esquissa un sourire triste, visiblement ces souvenirs la troublaient. Il est vrai qu'elle était devenue plus forte, mais il avait suffit qu'elle le revoit pour que tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier refasse surface.

Sasuke l'avait écouté, de toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Mais il ne pouvait dire le contraire, elle était devenue une kunoichi de haut niveau pour son âge. Rien que son jutsu médical en était la preuve. De plus, sa beauté était indéniable, et cela même quand elle était jeune, même s'il n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Il était quand même surpris. Son sourire avait changé. Il était triste, tellement différent de celui qu'elle possédait étant jeune. Elle semblait aussi plus mature, tous les aspects qu'il détestait d'elle avaient disparu. Elle était Sakura, mais une Sakura différente. Seul son parfum restait inchangé.

-« Tu portes toujours le même parfum. »

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui avait dis ça, c'était sorti tout seul, et il se sentait ridicule.

Elle sourit, mais un sourire plus heureux cette fois ci.

-« Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais remarqué.

-« Un bon ninja doit avoir un bon odorat. »

C'était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvée, et cela la fit sourire encore plus.

-« C'est vrai que tu es un excellent ninja. Mais fait attention à toi, tu n'es pas immortel…Sasuke-kun ».

-Hn…

-Ta blessure était profonde, qui plus est, j'en ai remarqué une autre qui avait été mal soignée et qui commençait à s'infecter. A long terme, elle aurait pu te paralyser une partie du bras. Ne sous estime pas tes blessures.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils.

-Pourtant ils te seront utiles. Libre à toi de les mettre en pratique ou pas Sasuke-kun.

Dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, elle le détailla pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait revu. Il avait grandi, s'était musclé, et son visage s'était affiné. Il avait 16 ans maintenant et ressemblait de plus en plus à un homme. Il avait toujours ce regard froid et cette attitude distante et antipathique, mais elle l'aimait comme tel.

Il commençait à sentir ces muscles, il pouvait bouger légèrement les jambes maintenant, mais pas encore suffisamment pour marcher ni se tenir debout.

Ils entendirent tous les deux des bruits de feuillages, quelqu'un s'approchait, et cela pouvait n'importe qui, le chakra dégagé leur était inconnu. Aussitôt, Sakura se leva et se mit en position de combat, écoutant le moindre bruit, regardant de chaque côté.

Soudain, un kunai arriva sur sa droite. Elle l'esquiva facilement, suivi de deux autres venant de devant elle. Ils étaient minimum deux, mais sans doute étaient ils plus.

Ils firent enfin leur apparition, ils étaient quatre, et tous ninjas à en juger par leur bandeau frontal.

Cependant, le symbole dessiné était inconnu de Sakura, mais de toute façon, ils étaient hostiles, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

L'un d'eux fini par prendre la parole, expliquant leurs intentions.

-« Nous venons chercher Sasuke Uchiwa, nous savons qu'il est ici. »

Pourquoi voulaient-ils Sasuke, quelles étaient leurs intentions envers lui ? Le problème était que Sasuke était toujours paralysé, et que cela faisait du quatre contre un pour Sakura.

-« Et bien dans ce cas,VENEZ LE CHERCHER!! ». La jeune kunoichi concentra son chakra dans son poing et frappa le sol qui explosa sous l'impact.

Aucun ne s'attendait à ça de la part de la jeune femme, et encore moins Sasuke. Le sol était littéralement en miettes, les quatre ninjas avait trébuché sous l'impact, ce qui permit à Sakura de lancer plusieurs kunai pour garder l'avantage. Bien sur, cela ne suffit pas à les battre, mais ils furent blessés, et donc ralentis pour la suite du combat.

- « Kage bushin no jutsu ! » Aussitôt, deux clones de Sakura apparurent, elles avaient réussi à perfectionner cette technique en s'entraînant avec Naruto, même s'il l'a maîtrisait toujours bien mieux qu'elle.

Ceux-ci s'élancèrent sur l'ennemi qui répliqua en lançant un suiton d'une grande ampleur. Les attaques s'enchaînaient sans cesse, les blessures augmentaient en nombre. Sakura était blessée à la jambe gauche suite à un kunai trop bien lancé, mais elle avait réussit à mettre deux de ses assaillants hors jeu grâce à la force de son poing.

L'affaire n'était pas simple, car en plus du combat, elle devait garder un œil sur Sasuke qui ne pouvait toujours pas se battre.

Alors qu'elle allait retenter une attaque, elle fut prise par derrière, et ne put éviter l'assaut. Elle s'écroula au sol, mais tenta de se relever avec difficulté. Si ça continuait comme ça, elle perdrait la bataille et il en était hors de question.

De son côté, Sasuke ne pouvait que regarder la scène ou indiquer à Sakura par où venaient les ennemis. Il se sentait totalement impuissant, il lui fallait attendre que son chakra et ses forces reviennent.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, mais il avait suffisamment de chakra à présent pour tenter quelque chose.

-« SAKURA, FERME LES YEUX !

- QUOI ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui demandait ça, ça n'était vraiment pas le moment pourtant.

-« GROUILLE TOI !! »

Elle avait le choix entre lui faire confiance ou pas. Elle l'aimait, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait trahi son village et qu'il faisait désormais parti des rangs de l'ennemi.

Elle écouta son cœur et ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne la trahisse pas.

Elle ne bougea plus, l'air se fit soudain étouffant, et elle entendit des cris de souffrance venant de ses ennemis. Ils durèrent bien plusieurs minutes et cela était insupportable, quand soudain, plus rien, plus un bruit.

Elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, et ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa.

Les deux ninjas étaient désormais sur le sol, transpercés de toute part, le visage marqué par la douleur et la peur. Le sang coulait, faisant des flaques coulant dans l'herbe.

Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un aussi déchiré de toute sa carrière de ninja.

Elle se retourna vers Sasuke, celui-ci avait activé ses Sharingans, et cette horreur devait sûrement en être l'œuvre. Même si elle avait l'habitude de voir des hommes défigurés, cette fois ci elle ne pouvait se défaire de la terreur qu'exprimait son visage.

-« Sasuke-kun, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-Qui d'autre à ton avis. »

Il n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que ça, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-« Tu n'étais pas obligé de les tuer !

-C'était eux ou nous.

-TU AS VU DANS QUEL ETAT ILS SONT !!

-TU AURAIS PREFERE MOURIR ??

Ils se fixaient, Sasuke gardait ses pupilles activées tandis que Sakura, elle, était totalement perdue. Il n'était pas obligé de les tuer en les torturant, il aurait pu juste les mettre hors d'état de combattre.

Mais la manière dont il avait dit cette phrase l'intrigua. Il n'avait pas parlé de se sauver lui-même, mais d'empêcher Sakura de mourir. Elle se disait qu'elle se faisait des idées, mais elle se plaisait à croire qu'il avait voulu la sauver.

-« Je vais les enterrer ».

Elle se retourna aussi sec et se mit à la tâche un peu plus loin, mais suffisamment proche pour garder un œil sur son ancien coéquipier. Elle eut bien du mal à les mettre en terre, leurs corps étaient vraiment dans un sal état.

Quand elle eut fini, elle retourna auprès de Sasuke. Celui commençait à bouger les jambes, mais il ne pouvait pas encore les plier donc encore moins se lever, ce qui la rassura un peu, il n'allait pas partir tout de suite. Mais après ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle se demandait si elle devait ou non prévenir les autres qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, car après tout, c'était sa mission. Et il avait tué leurs ennemis sans la moindre hésitation. Avait il encore quelque chose d'humain en lui ?

Mais il l'avait protégée en lui demandant de fermer les yeux, et pile au moment ou elle risquait de mourir.

-« Merci… »

Il la regarda, ne comprenant pas trop de quoi elle parlait.

-« Merci, de m'avoir sauvée.

-Si tu savais te battre, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de mon aide. »

Encore une remarque blessante, il ne savait pas faire autre chose que la rabaisser depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

-« Mais tu es devenue plus forte. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, avait elle bien entendu ?

Il venait de lui faire un compliment, même si la phrase précédente étai blessante, celle-ci la rattrapait.

-« Merci, mais c'est grâce à Tsunade-sama, elle a été vraiment un excellent sensei.

L'atmosphère était détendue pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que Sasuke puisse marcher, et tout redeviendrait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-« J'ai appris que tu avais tué Orochimaru.

-Hn

-Pourquoi ?

-Il était faible et n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre. Je l'ai toujours haïs.

-Mais pourquoi es tu resté avec lui pendant toutes ces années alors ?

-Pour être plus fort, et c'est le cas. »

C'est vrai qu'il était devenu plus fort, il était même très fort.

Elle voulait lui poser une question, mais elle n'osait pas trop, ayant peur de se faire à nouveau repoussée.

-« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ? »

Il ne répondit pas, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Elle n'aura pas la réponse à sa question et cela l'attrista. Mais elle avait l'habitude de la part de l'Uchiwa.

Celui-ci pouvait à présent plier ses jambes, il allait bientôt pouvoir se mettre debout, l'heure du départ était proche.

Ils ressentirent tous les deux la présence de chakra qui s'approchaient de leur position à une grande vitesse. Sakura essayait de les reconnaître mais sans succès.

Dans l'instant qui suivit, trois personnes étaient debout devant eux, Sakura s'étant mis en position de combat.

Il y avait deux hommes et une femme, tout trois portant une cape. La femme était brune et protait des lunettes, un des hommes avait un gros sabre sur lui et l'autre semblait plus ou moins calme.

-« On te retrouve enfin !! »

C'était l'homme au sabre qui venait de parler, comme si Sakura n'était pas là. En revanche, la femme qui était avec eux fixait la kunoichi avec un regard méprisant.

-« C'est qui celle là ?

- Laisse la Karin »

Sasuke venait de se relever, fixant la brune avec ses yeux si froids.

-« Mais Sasuke, il faut s'en débarrasser…

-Je t'ai dit de la laisser.

-Mais…

-Depuis quand discutes tu mes ordres ?! »

La dite Karin ne répliqua pas et préféra regarder Sakura d'un regard meurtrier. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Qui étaient ces personnes ? Que faisaient –elles avec Sasuke ?

Le deuxième homme prit la parole, d'un ton très calme.

-« Que fait on maintenant Sasuke ?

-On reprend la route. Je sais où nous devons nous rendre. »

Alors qu'il avait fini sa phrase, il se tourna vers Sakura qui ne comprenait toujours rien. Puis il se détourna d'elle, commençant sa route.

-« Attends, Sasuke-kun… »

Il s'arrêta puis lui fit face, se demandant bien ce qu'elle lui voulait. On pouvait lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme une grande tristesse à l'idée de le voir s'en aller, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Il décida de s'approcher d'elle, tellement proche que leurs corps étaient presque collés. Il s'approcha de son oreille et dans un murmure, lui dit ce simple mot.

-« Merci »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la remerciait, et la deuxième fois qu'il allait de nouveau la laisser derrière lui. Il la remerciait de l'avoir soigné, de ne pas avoir prévenu les autres, de l'avoir défendu, de le laisser accomplir sa vengeance, de l'aimer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas deviner que ce simple merci contenait tout ça.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher la larme de couler. Il l'abandonnait une fois de plus, et pour une durée que même lui ne connaissait pas.

Puis il se recula, et alors qu'il allait se retourner pour de bon, elle fit ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire. Elle lui donna un baiser.

Elle l'embrassait, sous les yeux des autres mais elle s'en moquait. Etrangement il ne la repoussa pas, et répondit même très faiblement. Cette réponse, même infime, l'étonna, mais rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Malheureusement, la fin arriva bien vite, et avant de se retourner, elle put distinguer de la part de l'Uchiwa, un très faible son.

-« Nous nous reverrons, Sakura… »

Une fois de plus, elle ne distingua plus rien que du noir et le sol qui se dérobait sous ses pieds.

Il l'avait assommée comme avant son départ, et de la même manière, il l'a rattrapa et la posa délicatement contre un arbre.

La scène qui venait de se produire avait un peu surpris les deux hommes, mais avait surtout mis Karin dans une colère noire, mais elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour elle que Sasuke s'en rende compte.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers Sakura et avant de partir, envoya une boule de feu en l'air pour que les ninjas de Konoha accourent vite, et la retrouvent.

Ceci fait, il se retourna et partit avec sa nouvelle équipe, avec un sentiment nouveau dans la poitrine. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait moins seul, Konoha ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée…

FIN


End file.
